The aim of the proposed research is to demonstrate the feasibility of non- PCR based nucleic acid amplification techniques to amplify expressed RNAs in situ. The belief is that an alternative amplification system would be sensitive and would circumvent most of the intrinsic limitations of in situ RT-PCR. The overall goal of this project is to develop a robust, single day, isothermal amplification protocol. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Potential commercial application not available.